Medley
by Tay DS
Summary: Não haveria Jogos que os separassem. Songfic.
1. Leave Out All The Rest

**Nome:** Medley

**Autora:** TayDS

**Sinopse:** Não haveria Jogos que os separassem. Songfic.

**Disclaimers:** Jogos Vorazes não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, a Katniss teria morrido e eu teria fugido com o Peeta. E com o Finnick. Sem falar que eu faria rolar muito amor entre Cato/Clove e Gloss/Cashmere. As músicas Leave Out All The Rest, Shadow of the Day e Iridescent não pertencem a mim, e sim ao grupo norte-americano Linkin Park. Até porque não queria as músicas, eu queria o Chester e o Mike mesmo.

**Nota de Autora:** É minha gente. Vocês acharam mesmo que eu ia passar muito tempo longe do fandom? Lembram-se daquela fic Clato que eu comentei no NA final de One Shot? Well, here I am! Tenho essa fic na cabeça desde que li o primeir livro! Mas optei por terminar os três livros e eu shippo tanta coisa nesse livro que dá medo. Menos Peeta/Katniss. Não consigo shippá-los pelo meu ódio a Katniss. Eu sei, One Shot era Peetniss, mas porque vocês acham que eu fiz questão de fazer a monga sofrer? Enfim, eu espero que amem essa fic linda, que ta horrorosa, mas foi feita com amor. See ya!

**x-x-x**

**Medley**

**I – Leave Out All The Rest**

Ele a via mais uma vez, porém, ela estava diferente. Parecia ter doze anos, ao invés de dezesseis, e seu rosto pálido expressava extrema surpresa e pânico, tal como ele vira a garota loira do Distrito 12 expressar ao ter seu nome dito em voz alta, antes que a irmã pudesse se voluntariar no lugar dela.

Ele tentou chegar até ela, para ampará-la, mas o garoto parecia simplesmente invisível aos olhos dela. E foi com pavor que percebeu que estava desaparecendo. Olhou ao redor, contudo, ninguém parecia sequer notá-lo, ou notar o desespero da garota.

A verdade era que ninguém se importava. Ela não passaria de um peão para divertir a Capital nos Jogos. Seu destino era inevitável, e nada podia fazer para mudar isso, além de aceitar o fato de que a vida dela se esvairia em suas mãos.

E foi suado e com respiração ofegante que Cato se sentou na cama.

O rapaz olhou em volta e percebeu que fora apenas um sonho. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e respirou fundo.

Porque se sentia tão estranho? Porque diabos tinha _medo_? Ele não devia se dar ao luxo de sentir tal coisa. Em breve Cato Summers estaria na Capital, como um Carreirista e o vencedor daquela edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Nascera e treinara para isso. E o que fazia ele se sentir daquela forma?

Ao perceber que não receberia sua resposta, ele se levantou frustrado. Puxou uma camisa qualquer que estava sobre o cômodo e deixou o seu quarto, tomando a direção do vagão onde se encontrava a sala de estar luxuosa, bem ao estilo da Capital.

E foi com surpresa que a encontrou lá, sentada no sofá, de costas para ele e alheia à sua presença. Contornou o móvel e sentou-se numa poltrona de frente para ela. Clove Blake estava com os pés sobre o estofado, abraçando os joelhos, os cabelos escuros caindo por sobre os ombros, como uma cascata, e agora lhe lançava um olhar desconfiado.

- Algum pesadelo o tirou de seu sono de beleza, Summers? – ela questionou com sarcasmo.

- Parece que não sou o único com pesadelos por aqui, Blake. – ele rebateu, também com sarcasmo.

A garota não respondeu, apenas desviou seu olhar, descansando a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Será que algo em seu pesadelo a deixou tão perturbada? Porém, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma pergunta deixou os seus lábios.

- Está com medo?

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando-o intensamente. Não sabia se seu olhar expressava surpresa, por possivelmente saber o que se passava em sua mente, ou incredulidade, por ter feito aquela pergunta.

- É óbvio que não, Summers. Se você veio aqui para fazer perguntas idiotas, eu sinto em dizer que está perdendo seu tempo.

E o silêncio caiu sobre eles, enquanto se encaravam.

- O que fará se ganhar? – Cato voltou a perguntar.

Dessa vez, Clove relaxou a tensão que seus músculos pareciam ter criados, e voltou a descansar a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

- Eu não sei. Voltar pra casa, ser mentora de outros que serão vitoriosos. Ser como Enobaria. – ela respondeu. – E você?

A resposta não veio com rapidez. O rapaz não sabia responder. Devia ser fácil. Se ela queria ser como Enobaria, ele gostaria de ser como Brutus, um de seus professores durante o treinamento dos futuros tributos de seu distrito. Mas porque sentia que apenas isso não bastava? Faltava algo.

- Não sei. – finalmente respondeu. – Só sei que pretendo ganhar. A todo custo.

- Pretende, é? – Clove riu. – Quero ver dizer isso quando eu matá-lo e sair vitoriosa.

Isso o pegou de surpresa. Não duvidava que ela fosse habilidosa, mas o que o intrigou foi o fato de falar tão convictamente que ela o mataria.

- Não me importaria se apenas você saísse vitoriosa... – ele deixou escapar.

A moça ficou surpresa, e isso havia ficado evidente em sua expressão.

- O que diabos você está falando, Summers? Não quer ganhar? Que tipo de voluntário você é? Acho que Brutus escolheu errado o...

- Eu sinto muito, Blake. – o rapaz falou, porém, sem encará-la.

Clove voltou a aninhar a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Ambos sabiam do que ele havia se desculpado. Tinha sido há dois anos, segundo Cato pode se lembrar. Faziam parte do programa de treinamento para que pudessem se tornar voluntários para os Jogos Vorazes quando chegasse o momento.

O jovem havia zombado da garota enquanto ela treinava arremesso com facas. A menor era muito boa, isso era fato, e ele não cansava de olhá-la em seu treinamento com as outras garotas. Porém, ela acabara descobrindo uma vez e ficou furiosa. Não era nenhuma surpresa que os dois não se davam muito bem desde que entraram no programa de treinamento. Clove detestava o jeito arrogante de Cato, e Cato detestava o desdém dela.

Mas daquela vez, a moça havia ido longe quando o atacou ao arremessar uma de suas facas. O rapaz estava sem sua espada, porém, isso não seria um problema. Ele era exímio em combate corporal. Foi uma questão de minutos para conseguir derrubar a moça. Contudo, ela jamais fora de desistir, tentando acertar uma de suas facas nele. Porém, ela fora vencida pela força física de seu oponente mais uma vez.

E foi com pavor que Clove viu a sua faca ser tomada de suas mãos. Estava deitada sobre o chão frio de concreto da área de arremessos, com o rapaz sentado sobre si, prendendo-a com as pernas, e segurando a sua faca sobre seu rosto. Ela morreria ali, tinha certeza disso. Até que a lâmina da arma que ele tinha em mãos fora fincada a centímetros do topo da cabeça.

Ela jamais esquecera as palavras dele.

- Se acha que isso é algum truque para que eu fraqueje, você está tremendamente enganado, Summers. – a moça rebateu, com a raiva transparecendo na voz.

- Foi um erro meu. – ele voltou a falar, sem se importar com o que a outra dizia. – Você não é fraca. Nunca foi.

E aquilo fora o suficiente para que Clove ficasse calada. Não esperava que ele falasse aquilo. Olhou-o desconfiada, tentando buscar qualquer traço de ironia.

O loiro apenas se levantou da poltrona, deixando-se cair no sofá ao lado dela. Ele se virou para fitá-la melhor, e se atreveu a pegar uma mecha dos cabelos escuros, que a garota prontamente o afastou com uma tapa na mão.

- O que está tramando, Summers? Alguma tática pra mexer com o meu psicológico?

- Você podia parar de ser mais hostil, Blake. – ele rebateu, bufando em frustração. – Não quero ter que matá-la na Cornucópia assim que soar o sinal. Mesmo se quisesse, eu sei que não seria fácil.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, apenas esperando o que mais ele tinha para falar.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por aquilo. Você não é fraca. Ninguém arremessa facas tão bem e de maneira tão letal quanto você. Apenas você deverá sair vitoriosa, caso eu morra.

- Se eu morrer, apenas você deverá ser o ganhador dos Jogos. – Clove soltou, desviando o olhar.

Ele assentiu.

- Éramos amigos quando crianças, você lembra? – Cato comentou, com um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar do passado. – Brincávamos bastante na escola.

- Sempre se sujando de lama. – ela riu ao se lembrar.

- Quando foi que isso mudou?

Silêncio.

Ninguém tinha a resposta para aquela pergunta. Será que havia sido o inevitável destino de, um dia, irem para os Jogos? Logo quando começou a treinar, ele aprendera rapidamente que jamais devia manter laços afetivos. Isso apenas pioraria seu julgamento.

- Eu não sei. – ele suspirou pesadamente, voltando a passar a mão pelos cabelos. – De repente, tudo ficou para trás e apenas os Jogos passaram a ser nossos objetivos.

Ela assentiu, concordando, pois sabia que era exatamente o que havia acontecido. Uma de suas primeiras instrutoras havia dito que ninguém era confiável, apenas as armas em mão, pois sabia que elas não a deixariam. Apenas as facas eram as suas amigas.

- Gostaria que esse pouco tempo que nos resta... – ele começou, atraindo o olhar dela. – Juntos, é claro. Poderíamos tentar recuperar o tempo perdido...

- Você definitivamente enlouqueceu – a moça falou risonha – _Cato_.

Mas antes que ela pudesse se mexer, o loiro a pegou pelo pulso. A morena observou e não entendeu. O que aconteceu em seguida havia sido rápido demais para que pudesse processar.

O corpo foi puxado com força em direção dele e antes que pudesse perguntar o que estava se passando, Cato avançou. E Clove, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, riu. As cócegas eram constantes, e ela buscava por ar, sem sucesso. Mas aquilo parecia não ser uma preocupação para nenhum dos dois.

Ao menos, naquele momento, em um gesto tão simples e infantil, a mágoa pela amizade perdida, solidão e desavenças havia sido deixada de lado. Não duraria para sempre, contudo, fariam valer a pena. Afinal, mesmo que fossem jovens, cujas vidas foram tiradas cedo, já não podiam ser salvos daquele inevitável destino.

Porém, não poderiam fingir. Ninguém viria salvá-los. Um não podia salvar o outro. Nem a si. Só que naquele momento, eles fingiriam.

Até a porta do vagão abrir de súbito.

Os risos morreram no mesmo momento. Clove pareceu voltar à realidade e sua expressão se fechou, afastando-se de Cato. Ele se conteve para não bufar em frustração quando viu Enobaria, em um roupão, denunciando que havia acordado há pouco, entrou no recinto e olhou aquilo como se tivesse visto o mundo enlouquecer.

- O que é isso? – ela questionou autoritária. – Eu acordo e não encontro nenhum dos meus carreiristas na cama. E onde eu vou encontrá-los? Agindo feito crianças irresponsáveis! Vocês querem envergonhar o nosso distrito?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, apenas mantendo o silêncio, sem que os olhos azuis dele encarassem os verdes dela.

- Achei que lidava com campeões. Não crianças imaturas. – ela continuou. – Agora voltem para as suas camas. Chegaremos à Capital amanhã. Vocês precisarão estar bem descansados. E que eu não volte a ver esta cena novamente.

Enobaria os encarou com os olhos escuros e fulminantes. Virou-se e deixou os dois carreiristas sozinhos.

Clove se levantou primeiro, ainda sem olhá-lo, e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ajeitou as roupas e se virou para deixá-lo.

- Blake... – ele começou, levantando-se e se preparando para deixar o vagão atrás dela. – Sinto muito. Não teria feito isso soubesse que Enobaria iria...

- Ta, tanto faz. – ela o interrompeu, dando de ombros.

Eles caminharam até seus respectivos quartos, um ao lado do outro. A morena foi até a sua porta e o loiro não se mexeu, apenas a observando.

- Obrigada. – a garota falou. – Não ria assim há muito tempo. Boa noite _Cato_. – e ele percebeu que ela sorriu, mesmo tímida, antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.

Ele sorriu também.

- Boa noite _Clove_. – disse, sabendo que ela devia ter ouvido antes que a porta batesse e se trancasse.

Cato foi até a porta de seu quarto e entrou, trancando o quarto e deitando-se na cama. Antes teria se sentido sozinho ali. Mas agora não precisava. A risada e o sorriso dela ficariam na memória dele e não seria Enobaria, Brutus, a Capital ou os Jogos que iriam tirar aquela cena de sua cabeça. E naquele momento, se permitiu manter apenas isso em sua mente. Esqueceu-se de todo o resto.

E sem conhecimento do loiro, Clove também fazia o mesmo. Sabia agora que não precisava se sentir tão sozinha, mesmo sabendo que isso seria inevitável, mas não naquele momento. Apenas manteria aquele Cato que, sem permissão, puxou-a e fez cócegas nela, que se divertiu com ela em sua mente. Bastava manter apenas isso. E se esquecer de todo o resto.


	2. Shadow of the Day

**II – Shadow of the Day**

Clove não iria esperar acabarem as entrevistas. Já sabia o que precisava saber sobre seus adversários através dos treinos e das notas divulgadas no dia anterior. Não esperaria nem por Cato, nem por Enobaria. Apenas queria ir para o seu quarto e desejar que o dia seguinte chegasse logo para acabar com metade daquelas pessoas.

O treinamento passou bem mais rápido do que a morena teria desejado. Por decisão dela e de seu parceiro, com a aprovação de Enobaria, ela e Cato juntaram forças com o casal do Distrito Um. Sabia que podia contar com Marvel quando o sinal soasse, pois se mostrou muito habilidoso com lanças, mas a tal Glimmer não havia mostrado que valia a pena ficar no grupo. Porém, sua nota 9 não era algo a ser ignorado.

Entrou no elevador, sozinha, e desfez o penteado que sua equipe de preparação a obrigaram usar. Sentiu os cabelos longos caírem por suas costas e encarou a própria imagem refletida no vidro espelhado do compartimento. Queria logo tirar toda aquela maquiagem e aquele vestido, colocar uma roupa leve e dormir.

Sentia frio na barriga pelo início dos Jogos e não via a hora de se consagrar vencedora daquela edição. E pensou em seu parceiro de distrito. Estaria ela preparada para matá-lo quando restassem apenas os dois? Desejou por um momento que aqueles dias não tivessem se tornado os melhores em anos.

Desde a noite do trem, Cato tem conversado bastante com a morena, sempre a fazia rir. Até mesmo no treinamento, com deboches aos outros tributos e os olhares de cumplicidade que não existia desde a infância. E sabia que nada mais seria tão simples. O adeus era o jeito mais fácil.

Em seu quarto, a moça tomou um banho demorado e se vestiu com as roupas mais confortáveis da pilha que havia sido deixada para ela no dia em que chegou a Capital. Gostaria de poder adormecer rápido, mas a ansiedade não deixaria. Tampouco os sons do lado de fora do cômodo, que pela movimentação, percebeu ser Cato e Enobaria voltando das entrevistas. Apenas se enroscou mais nos lençóis.

Contudo, o sono custou a chegar. Parecia que havia se passado horas que se mexia em sua cama. E foi quando tentava encontrar uma posição que pudesse fazê-la dormir com mais facilidade, a porta se abriu. E ela fechou os olhos.

Manteve-se quieta, esperando que fosse apenas Enobaria indo verificar se ela, de fato, estava dormindo. Porém, os passos se aproximaram de sua cama.

- Não adianta fingir para mim que está dormindo – a voz de Cato soou. – _Clove_.

- Posso fingir sim, agora saia daqui Cato. – ela falou, com a voz abafada pelos travesseiros.

- Não sairei, agora vai um pouco mais pra lá. – ele disse, empurrando o corpo pequeno da morena, que bufou e deu espaço para o loiro se sentar. – Agora está bem melhor.

Clove se virou para olhá-lo e se sentou.

- O que está fazendo aqui Cato? Temos que acordar cedo amanhã!

- Prefiro não pensar sobre amanhã.

- E porque não?

- Não vai ser amanhã que vamos morrer minha querida Clove. – o loiro falou dando de ombros, como se fosse algo óbvio.

Ela ficou calada e assentiu. Carreiristas raramente morriam no banho de sangue. E não seria diferente com eles.

- E quando vai começar a pensar sobre o que acontecerá amanhã?

- Quando chegar o dia em que apenas nós sobraremos na Arena. – o rapaz disse mais uma vez como se fosse algo óbvio. – Até lá, tenho que lembrar apenas de que preciso matar vinte e duas pessoas.

- Ei, lembre-se de dividir comigo! – a morena disse divertida, dando uma cotovelada de leve no amigo.

- Apenas se você chegar primeiro do que eu, o que eu acho difícil.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos. Ele riu.

O silêncio caiu em seguida sobre os dois. Era inegável dizer que o momento estava se aproximando, por mais que não quisessem, e precisariam dizer logo aquele adeus que a morena queria que nunca acontecesse.

- Cato...

Ele se virou para encará-la da melhor maneira que podia naquele quarto aonde a pouca luz vinha da janela, cujas cortinas cobriam quase que totalmente.

- Já pensou que todo esse resgate da nossa amizade é errado? – começou. – Que não importa o que aconteça, o adeus é inevitável?

Cato ficou em silêncio, pensando sobre a questão posta pela menina de seu distrito.

Sabia que não haveria hesitação quando estivesse diante dos outros tributos. Veria a vida de todos eles se esvaindo por suas mãos com a facilidade que veria o sol nascendo. Mas duvidava que pudesse fazer isso quando apenas ela sobrasse.

- Eu... – ele tentou, mas as palavras que gostaria de dizer parecia não vir.

- Eu não sei se conseguiria matá-lo. – Clove soltou, fitando para os olhos azuis dele, sem se importar com o que loiro iria dizer. – Não é apenas uma questão de força, pois lidaria com você antes de piscar, mas... – e ela desviou o olhar dele. – Mas não sei se consigo matar o meu único amigo.

O rapaz ficou surpreso. Não imaginava que aquela última frase poderia sair de alguém fria, calculista e irônica como Clove Blake. Não acreditava que aquela menina com quem brincava ainda pudesse existir em algum lugar profundo dela.

Ele a tomou nos braços com calma, e ela não ofereceu resistência. Aninhou-se ao peito dele, enquanto sentia a proteção que os braços fortes dele ofereciam enquanto ele a abraçava e acariciava os cabelos longos e escuros da moça.

- Porque você faz isso ficar mais difícil? – a morena questionou, tentando manter a voz firme, mas a tristeza parecia querer não deixá-la naquele momento.

- Você ganhará os jogos. – ele disse simplesmente. – Quando apenas nós sobrarmos, eu darei um jeito em mim, se você não conseguir.

- E porque não quer ganhar? – ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

- Porque não conseguiria viver num mundo sem aquela garotinha que brincava comigo no Distrito Dois.

Clove arregalou os olhos assustada.

- Não deveria fazer isso por mim Cato. Não tenha essa piedade comigo. Apenas me deixe e não pense em mim, pois não seria mais fácil caso eu ganhasse.

Cato sabia que ela tinha razão. Não precisaria fazer isso com ela. Teria que dizer adeus, e em seguida, ver a vida dela se esvaindo em suas mãos. Mas não queria. Aquela menina ao menos sabia o que queria fazer quando saísse da Arena.

- Não consigo dizer adeus Clove. – ele disse simplesmente. – É injusto dizer adeus quando se gosta tanto de alguém.

E antes que ela rebatesse, o loiro se aproximou. Não se importaria com as consequências daquilo, pois poderia lidar com elas depois. Ele a beijou com carinho, expondo todos os sentimentos que ele costumava isolar dentro de si. Inclusive a paixão que tinha pela menina que brincava com ele quando pequeno, e acabou trocando as bonecas de panos pelas facas de arremesso.

A morena apenas retribuiu, porém temerosa. Depois daquela noite seria impossível dizer adeus. Principalmente por saber que ele também gostava dela. Parte de si queria que isso não acontecesse, mas outra parte dizia para aproveitar daquele momento único, pois eles iriam sumir e nada sobraria quando o sinal soasse.

- Você irá vencer Clove. Você irá vencer por nós dois. – o loiro disse quando separou os lábios dos dela.

- Mas Cato...

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora, certo? Vamos apenas nos preocupar em não morrer, em sermos os últimos sobreviventes.

Ela assentiu.

Naquela noite, ela iria dar para si o luxo de esquecer os Jogos, a matança e todo o resto. Naquela noite apenas iria importar aqueles braços que traziam a sensação de proteção e segurança, de que o mundo particular deles, construído ali no quarto, não iria ruir jamais.

Cato acabou por decidir dormir ali junto a ela. Deitou-se na cama e acomodou-se nos travesseiros do quarto dela. Puxou a morena para si e ela acomodou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele a cobriu com os lençóis e passou o braço por ela, puxando-a mais para perto na intenção de fazê-la se sentir mais protegida.

E a morena se sentiu assim. Naquele movimento ritmado do peito dele de subir e descer, ela encontrou o conforto e se sentiu relaxada. O sono não tardou a chegar.

Queria congelar aquele momento, mas sabia não ser possível. Quando o sol nascesse no dia seguinte, Clove saberia que seu mundo amanheceria de forma diferente. A sombra cairia sobre seu dia e nada teria cor, tudo se resumiria apenas a tons de cinza. E quando chegasse o momento em que Cato morreria para consagrá-la vitoriosa, o sol iria se pôr e jamais iria brilhar em sua vida novamente.


	3. Iridescent

**III – Iridescent**

- Cato! – a voz ecoou em desespero. – Cato!

O chamado continuava mais alto. E parecia ficar mais distante, não importava o quão rápido corresse. Seu nome parecia ecoar cada vez mais pela Cornucópia. Obrigou-se a correr mais rápido. Daria tempo. Ele tinha que acreditar nisso. Iria encurralar a garota do Distrito 12 e torturá-la antes que de ver sua vida se esvair. Tudo ficaria bem.

E o canhão soou.

Cato parou. Sentiu o desespero invadir cada parte de seu ser. Voltou a correr, mas não se lembrou de ter dado o comando as suas pernas. Queria não pensar no pior. Queria virar ali e ver a menina das facas sorridente e limpando sua arma, apenas esperando por ele para irem embora e ver o aerodeslizador buscar o corpo inerte de sua oponente. Tudo ficaria bem.

Quando se virou, após atravessar a estrutura da Cornucópia, tudo parou. O corpo que viu era diferente daquele que esperava encontrar. Aproximou-se a passos arrastados e sentiu os joelhos tocarem a grama. Com os dedos trêmulos, ele tocou o rosto pálido. A expressão permanecia assustada, como se tivesse morrido antes mesmo de tocar no chão.

O loiro se aproximou mais e tomou aquele corpo pequeno em seus braços. Sentiu uma lágrima deixando o olho direito. E Cato Summers gritou em dor por Clove Blake, agora morta em seus braços.

Aquilo tudo pareceu surreal. E injusto. Não deveria ser assim. Era a garota do Distrito 12 que deveria estar morta, com a pequena rindo e falando o quanto foi fácil. O final daqueles Jogos deveriam se resumir apenas a eles, pois graças a uma mudança nas regras, eles poderiam sair juntos dali. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não queria acreditar.

Agora estava sozinho. Nada mais valeria a pena, sabia disso. E o som nos arbustos não tão distantes chamou a sua atenção. Os Jogos ainda não haviam chegado ao fim. Iria sobreviver, iria chegar até o fim. Iria vingá-la. E começaria por aquele rapaz do Distrito 11, que segurava a mochila destinada a ele.

Segurou firme a espada em mãos e se levantou, deixando o corpo de Clove para trás. Respirou fundo e começou a correr atrás dele. Não se importou para qual lado ele havia corrido, ele estava determinado.

Mas precisava admitir que Thresh era um adversário a altura e não apenas tinha uma força fora do comum, como também era rápido. Cato apanhou como nunca antes em toda a sua vida. Porém, havia falhas no moreno, e sua vitória seria inevitável. E poderia ter se vingado dele, se não fossem por aqueles animais mutantes. Jogou o seu adversário para eles e ignorou os gritos.

O que importava agora era a sua vingança. Ainda precisava encontrar a garota do Distrito 12 e fazê-la sofrer. Não se importava se morreria, apenas queria se certificar de que ela iria lamentar por ter tirado a menina dele.

Quando avistou a Cornucópia, ele foi pego de surpresa por uma daquelas bestas. Talvez nem todos estivessem entretidos, afinal. Havia sido rápido o suficiente para se livrar das presas, mas não tanto para se livrar das garras. Sua visão foi pintada de vermelho, junto com a dor que veio junto com o corte sobre a sobrancelha.

A espada tratou de se livrar da primeira besta, mas não do segundo, que parecia ter sentido o rastro dele depois que o irmão saiu atrás do loiro. Lutou contra o segundo e correu de um terceiro. Precisava alcançar a Cornucópia. Não tinha forças para lutar contra todos. Já não havia forças para mais nada. Apenas queria que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Quando alcançou a enorme estrutura, ele matou uma besta que havia se aproximado demais e jogou a espada para cima. Devido ao seu tamanho e peso, somado ao cansaço, teve dificuldade, mas alcançou o topo da Cornucópia antes que uma das feras pudesse arrancar a sua perna.

Estava cansado. Esperava que aquelas bestas encontrassem os dois tributos do Distrito 12. Só que isso não aconteceria. E a sorte parecia estar ao seu favor. Primeiro apareceu o arco que ele sabia ter pertencido a Glimmer dias atrás. Depois a menina. E depois o outro.

Porém, Cato sabia que não teria condições de matar os dois. Estava cansado por sua luta com Thresh somado a fuga das bestas. E não queria matar os dois. Se fizesse isso, seria consagrado vencedor. Não queria essa vitória. Não valia a pena ser vencer. Ele não passava de uma máquina de matar produzida pelo Distrito 2 para que trouxesse honra e glória. Mas ninguém nunca havia dito o preço por isso. Agora queria apenas vingança por Clove. Vingança daquele maldito casal. Vingança da Capital.

Estava disposto a se jogar dali, levando o outro. Reconheceria a derrota nos Jogos, mas não daria a vitória para aquela menina em chamas tão facilmente. Ela iria pagar pelo que fez à sua menina das facas.

O momento foi rápido. O tiro foi o suficiente para fazê-lo afrouxar o aperto e suficiente para deixá-lo atordoado a ponto do garoto do Distrito 12 empurrá-lo. Aquele era o fim. Sua queda parecia ter demorado uma eternidade, mas tudo acabou quando sentiu suas costelas batendo com força na grama, em meio aos rosnados das feras.

Não soube dizer de onde sentiu a primeira mordida, contudo, aquela dor se espalhou rapidamente pelo corpo inteiro. Os gritos que saíam de sua garganta eram difíceis de serem contidos. Queria pedir por ajuda, queria que aquela garota atirasse uma flecha nele, apenas para que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

E foi como se alguém houvesse lido seus pensamentos. O assobio foi rápido e logo viu a flecha projetada em seu peito. Aquilo não doeu. Também não teve como sentir nada segundos depois após o projétil acertar o coração. Jamais ouviria o canhão soar. O canhão que anunciaria a sua morte.

Anos de treinamento não adiantaram de nada. Tudo havia sido jogado fora no momento em que Cato Summers reviveu a amizade com Clove Blake. Porém, o que eles não sabiam é que os sentimentos haviam florido e eles nem ao menos notaram até ser tarde demais. Contudo, a alteração das regras durante os Jogos havia dado esperança aos dois.

Até o momento em que o crânio da morena fora esmagado na Cornucópia. Aquilo tudo fez Cato perceber que a esperança era apenas uma ilusão e sentiu-se furioso. Furioso com Brutus, Enobaria e todos os outros professores que teve. Furioso com aquele casal maldito do Distrito 12. Furioso com a Capital e com seu jogo desumano que divertia a todos aqueles esnobes.

A morte foi uma benção que recebera. A única coisa boa, exceto Clove. Naquele último segundo, no momento em que a flecha o atingiu, o loiro se sentiu mais leve. Sentiu-se feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Não havia mais nada a temer. Não haveria mágoa, não haveria injustiças. E com este último pensamento, ele deixou toda a tristeza e frustração irem embora.

Por fim, Cato Summers se deixou ir junto com a morte, da qual iria levá-lo até Clove Blake. E apenas um fato era certo: nada mais iria separá-los.


End file.
